


Something Spooky This Way Comes

by southsidewrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: All the Halloween Tropes, Comedy, Drabble Collection, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: A collection of Halloween drabbles written about various Riverdale characters!  Featuring ghosts, costume parties, graveyards, apple bobbing, bad jokes, romance, cheesy pick up lines, and more!Table of Contents with each drabble's ship/pairing in the note before Chapter 1.  Rated M for language and sex jokes--there's nothing scary here.





	1. Apple Bobbing (Reggie x Lydia)

**Author's Note:**

> Table of Contents:
> 
> 1\. Apple-Bobbing (Reggie Mantle x Lydia Boyd)  
2\. A Spooky Shortcut (Fangs x Reader)  
3\. Graveyard Ghouls (Sweet Pea & Fangs)  
4\. Big Bad Wolf (Malachai x Cordelia Malcolm)  
5\. Jack o' Melon (Reggie Mantle x Lydia Boyd)  
6\. Be Mine (Reggie Mantle x Lydia Boyd)  
7\. Something Else to Ride (Bughead)  
8\. Fangs' Fangs (Fangs x Reader)  
9\. Tights (Sweet Pea & Fangs)
> 
> Requests were taken from [ THIS ](https://southsidearchive.tumblr.com/post/188478910679/falloween-prompt-game) and [ THIS ](https://riverdale-events.tumblr.com/post/188589110420/send-me-a-setting-andor-scenario-you-would-like) prompt list!

“…eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve!” Chuck shouted. “And we have a winner! Way to fucking go, Mantle.” Chuck slapped Reggie on the back, handing him a beer.

Laughing, Reggie shook out his hair, spraying water everywhere before taking a big sip. “What can I say? I’m good with my mouth.” He shot a wink at Lydia, who just rolled her eyes in response.

Taking a sip of her bright orange punch, she walked over to him, eyeing him skeptically. “Done shaking your hair out?”

“Sure am.” He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close and leaning in for a kiss.

“Woah, there,” she laughed, lifting a hand to his chest to hold him back. “Keep those apple-bobbing lips away from me.”

His eyebrows furrowed, his grip on her waist slacking. “What do you mean?”

She gave a pointed look at the apple barrel, her nose wrinkling. The water was far from clear, flecked with little swirls of debris and cloudiness. “You do see that water, don’t you? I love kissing you, but I’m not really in the mood to kiss every drunk idiot that’s stuck their head in that barrel.”

He rolled his eyes, taking another sip of beer. “You know, alcohol kills germs, so I think this beer cancels out anything gross.” His lips curved into a mischievous grin, and he leaned in to kiss her again.

“Reggie, no!” she shrieked, dipping out of his grip and nearly spilling her drink down the front of her shirt as she started away from him and back toward the corner where she had been hanging out with Midge and Jubilee. “It’s too gross!”

“But, babe, my victory kiss!” he called, biting back a laugh.

“Maybe if you brush your teeth first!”


	2. A Spooky Shortcut (Fangs x Reader)

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid, Fangs,” you laughed, shoving him playfully as the two of you walked down the empty street. “Ghosts aren’t real, you know.”

His eyebrows furrowing, Fangs gave you a stern look. “Did you actually just say that ghosts aren’t real?”

“Sure did,” you replied, grinning as you took his hand in yours.

“Woah, woah, woah, stop.” Fangs jerked to a halt, pulling you to a stop with him. “You’re actually telling me that you believe ghosts aren’t real? Don’t you remember the time I told you about—”

“Yes, babe, I do,” you cut him off. “And I will forever chalk that up to you having an overactive imagination.” You gave him a pointed look. “Now, I’d really like to get home _before_ we turn into popsicles, so can we please take the short cut?”

“The short cut?” His eyes widened with absolute, utter disbelief. “Are you actually saying that you want me to walk through a fucking _cemetery_ in the middle of the night on the night before Halloween?” He scoffed, regripping your hand and pulling you back toward the main sidewalk. “You’re delusional, babe.”

“No, I’m cold and going to be late for curfew again, _babe,”_ you snapped, your voice taking on a slight edge. “Now you can either get your shit together and walk with me or leave me to battle the spooky ghosts on my own.”

He crossed his arms, looking down at you with a look that could only be described as disappointed. “I know you’re making fun of me, but I will go with you. No way in hell I’m letting you walk home alone when God-knows-what is out there.”

You grinned, taking his hand and started toward the small, windy path that curved off the road and into a dark thicket of trees. “You’re such a chicken.”

“I’d rather be a safe, living chicken than dead or possessed or something,” he muttered, his grip on your hand tightening as you led the way down the path.

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.”


	3. Graveyard Ghouls (Sweet Pea & Fangs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23\. “Why are you going towards the creepy noise?”   
26\. “I better end up on Buzzfeed Unsolved if this all goes to shit and we die tonight.”

“This is a bad fucking idea, man,” Fangs muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets as he glanced nervously behind him. “We have no idea what we’re walking into.”

Sweet Pea scoffed. “No, we know _exactly_ what we’re walking into. It’s called a graveyard, and it’s a place where bodies are buried.”

“Okay, sure.” Fangs glanced around again, his eyes narrowed intently with focus. The sun had set almost completely, and the only sounds around them were the crackly trees rustling in the wind. That, and the sound of Sweet Pea being a dumbass.

“And bodies stay buried, Fangs,” he added, scoffing at his friend. “It’s not like they’re going to pop out of the ground and eat our entrails or something.”

Fangs paled. “_Eat our entrails? _I wasn’t even worried about _that_, Sweet Pea!”

He laughed, kicking aside a branch that had fallen on the dirt path. “I’m kidding, man. You know the problem we really have to worry about is the ghosts.”

“Sweet Pea!” Fangs bristled, tugging his coat tighter around himself and picking up the pace. “You know, it’s bad enough that you convinced me to have a meeting with the motherfucking Ghoulies in their _mortuary_ on Halloween, but we have to walk through a graveyard to get there? This is some absolute bullshit.”

Sweet Pea just chuckled, his lips curving into a mischievous grin. “You know, this is the oldest graveyard in the county. I bet there are some absolutely terrifying people buried here.”

“Sweet Pea, if you don’t shut up, I’m going to stab you with your own pocket knife.”

“The Black Hood, General Pickens,” he drawled. “Probably a whole lot of Blossoms, and we know how freaky they are.”

“Sweet Pea, I swear—”

“Think Jason Blossom would haunt us? I mean, I know we never met the guy, but—”

“Sweet Pea, shut up!” Fangs snapped, tossing up a hand to block Sweet Pea’s path. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Sweet Pea’s voice dropped to a whisper, and he slipped his pocketknife out, flicking it open.

“It sounded like someone whispering.” Fangs’ face went pale, his eyes widening as he scanned the endless rows of gravestones. “And footsteps.”

Rolling his eyes, Sweet Pea tucked his knife back into his pocket. “It was probably just your imagination, dude. All the leaves blowing around are making all kinds of creepy noises. It’s just—” He cut off, and there was the clear sound of a murmuring voice. “Okay, I heard it that time.” Readying his knife, Sweet Pea started walking determinedly toward the sound.

“Wait, what?” Fangs’ jaw dropped, and he started stumbling after his friend. “**Why are you going _toward_ the creepy noise?** We need to get the hell out of here!”

“No,” Sweet Pea argued. “We need to prove to whatever dumbass Ghoulie is trying to scare us that we won’t be intimidated.”

“Okay, fine,” Fangs choked out. “But **I better end up on Buzzfeed Unsolved if this all goes to shit and we die tonight.”**

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, continuing on. The sound was coming from behind a particularly large gravestone, more of a small monument, really. Sweet Pea couldn’t help but notice it looked kind of like the Gargoyle King. Whatever joke he was about to make slipped from his lips as the murmuring got louder.

There was no denying it now. There was someone, or _something_, behind that gravestone.

Fangs was shaking like a leaf behind him, and Sweet Pea seriously wished that he had brought a little more weaponry for this meeting. Fuck Malachai for asking to meet in a mortuary in the first place.

Slowly, the two boys curved around the gravestone, ready to spring into action. What they saw there, though, was worse than they could have ever imagined.

“Dilton, what the fuck?” Sweet Pea turned around so fast he almost tripped over himself. Meanwhile, Fangs’ jaw had dropped nearly to the ground—too stunned to look away.

Pressed up against the gravestone was Dilton, a pretty blonde who they didn’t recognize clutching his shirtless torso.

“Sweet Pea? Fangs?” Dilton scrambled to pick up the clothes scattered around them. “What are you guys doing out here?”

“I don’t even want to answer that.” Sweet Pea bit back a groan. “Fangs, let’s get the fuck out of here.” He started walking, taking long, determined strides down the path they had just come from.

“What about the meeting with the Ghoulies?” Fangs called, jogging after him.

Sweet Pea scoffed, shooting a suspicious look at the graveyard. “They can wait until tomorrow!”


	4. Big Bad Wolf (Malachai x Cordelia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11\. “Oh, this isn’t a costume. This is my natural state of being.”

Cordelia finished pinning back her hair, tugging the red hood into place so that a few face-framing locks still drifted out. “I cannot believe you talked me into this, Malachai.”

“Why not?” He grinned, walking up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. “Afraid the big, bad wolf’s going to eat you?” He nuzzled her neck, earning a ticklish laugh as his furry mask brushed against her neck.

“I bet you’d like to,” she laughed, wiggling out of his grip. “But not until after the party.”

He bit back a moan, the sound nearly a growl. “Fuck, babe, are you sure we have to go?”

“Yes, we do, Malachai,” she said, giving him a firm look. When she took in his costume, a classic, furry, big bad wolf they had picked up at the costume store, she couldn’t help but smile. “Even if you do look ridiculous in that costume.”

He winked. “Bet you can’t wait to get it off me, love.”

She rolled her eyes, grabbing her shoes and walking past him into the living room. Her long, red cape swept up in the movement, and she had to admit that she made a pretty good Little Red. “If anything, you’re going to need a shower after you take that thing off—it’s got to be hot as hell in there.”

He shrugged, following her into the living room and flopping on the couch while she laced up her boots. “Sounds like a great excuse for you to get in the shower with me.”

“Are you going to be horny all night?” she asked, giving him a skeptical look. “Because this is a family-friendly party, you know.”

“I promise I’ll behave, love,” he laughed, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek and bumping her with his plastic snout. “At least until we get home. Then you can see what a big—”

“Don’t you dare, Malachai Martinez,” she laughed, shoving him. “I think you’re getting a little too into this costume.”

His eyebrows rose. **“Oh, this isn’t a costume. This is my natural state of being.”**

Cordelia laughed and got up off the couch. “Malachai, you’re such a—” She cut off, her eyes widening as her mouth fell open. “Don’t you _dare_ make any wolf jokes tonight, Malachai.”

Laughing, he got off the couch to pull her into a hug. “Babe, I’m not about to reveal my big furry secret to all of your coworkers at a Halloween party.”

She fixed him with a stern gaze. “You better not.”

Malachai bit back a laugh. “What, babe? Don’t want everyone to know that you’re a monster fucker?”

“Malachai!”


	5. Jack o' Melon (Reggie x Lydia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 35\. Carving other fruits and vegetables because of a pumpkin shortage.

“Alright, just a few more steps, and then you can open your eyes.” Reggie’s hands rested lightly on Lydia’s shoulders, guiding her blindfolded through the house.

“This better be good, Reggie,” she laughed, keeping her hands loosely in front of her. “I was promised the most spectacular fall date of my life, and I’m really skeptical of your abilities to do that _inside _the house.”

“Babe, there’s only so much I can do when it’s raining out.” Laughing, he leaned in close to her cheek. “I can guarantee that it’s going to be amazing, though.”

Her hands brushed against the cool wooden surface of the kitchen table, and she came to a stop. Right away, she was overcome with the sweet, spicy smells that filled the room—pumpkin pie baking and apple cider boiling on the stovetop. The room was warm and cozy, and even with a blindfold on, she could tell that the lights were dimmed.

“Can I look yet?” she asked, lifting her hand to the blindfold and getting ready to pull it off. Her lips curved into a smile.

Reggie’s hands moved to her waist, pulling her body tight against his. His lips were inches from her ear. “Go for it, beautiful.”

Lydia tugged off the blindfold, and as soon as she saw the table, her jaw dropped. “Reggie, what the hell?” she laughed.

Scattered on the table, in addition to all the usual pumpkin carving tools, was an assortment of fruit—zucchini, apples, eggplants, potatoes, a watermelon, and even a coconut. There was not a pumpkin to be seen.

Laughing, he brushed her hair aside to press a soft kiss into her neck. “The pumpkin patch was closed because of the rain, so I had to make do with what I could find at the grocery store.” She grinned. “I tried to pick things that seemed carve-able.”

Her shoulders shook slightly as she laughed. “Well, these all look very carve-able.” Grinning, she picked up an eggplant, running her fingertips over the smooth surface. “Are you going to be just as much of a baby about gutting these as you would a pumpkin?”

“A baby?” Reggie scoffed, shrugging off his sweatshirt and tossing it over the back of a chair. “I happen to think it’s very reasonable not to want to get elbow-deep in pumpkin goo.”

“And I happen to think you’re a baby.” Her smile widened as she slipped off her cardigan, tossing it on top of Reggie’s sweatshirt. “Now, are you going to help me make a watermelon jack-o-lantern or not?”

“Depends, can I eat the watermelon?”

Rolling her eyes, she picked up the biggest carving knife and started slicing the top off the watermelon. “You can eat whatever you want, Reg.”

“Whatever I want?” he murmured, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Does that include—”

“Reggie!” She cut him off with a laugh. “If you’re not going to be helpful with carving, can you at least get me a mug of cider?”

“Sure thing, babe.” He kissed her on the cheek before walking over to the stove. “Want rum in yours?”

“Is that even a question?” she scoffed. “Of course, I want rum in mine.”

Reggie returned to the table, a mug in each hand, and handed one to her. “So, how’d I do on the perfect fall date?”

“Depends on how it ends.” She took a sip, setting down the mug to resume carving up the watermelon. “Can we light a fire in the fireplace later and watch Hocus Pocus?”

He picked up an apple and one of the smaller knives, attempting to carve an awkward smiley face into the surface. “May I offer a slight counter-proposal?”

She set down the watermelon, her eyebrows raising skeptically. “Okay, I’ll hear you out. What’s your counter-proposal?”

Setting down the apple, he leaned in close. “I say we light the fireplace…” He brushed her hair off her neck, resting his hand on her shoulder. “Lay down a few blankets…”

Lydia’s breath caught, and she grabbed his hand with her own. “Deal.”


	6. Be Mine (Reggie x Lydia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 55\. “I know what you should be for Halloween: mine.”

Lydia flopped onto the floor with a groan, the layer of clothes scattered across the floor providing a surprisingly comfy landing. “What am I going to do, Jubilee?” Groaning, she rolled onto her stomach to look at her friend who was sitting on the bed. “_Everyone_ is going to be at this party, and I need to look amazing.”

“And you will,” Jubilee answered, rolling her eyes as she looked up from her phone. “Assuming you ever decide what you’re going to be.”

“Why did I put this off so long?” she whined, burying her face in a particularly tall pile of clothes. “I’m such an idiot.”

“Well, to be fair, you were bound and determined not to go until Midge spilled that Mantle will be there.”

Lydia scoffed, her face turning bright red. “That is _absolutely_ not why I decided to go. Reggie had nothing to do with it.”

“Sure,” Jubilee drawled, giving her a skeptical look. “It’s entirely irrelevant that they guy you’ve been crushing on since Freshman year is going to be there—makes sense.”

Biting back yet another annoyed groan, Lydia grabbed one of the many pieces of clothing scattered on the floor and covered her face with it. “I have not had a crush on him since Freshman year. Hell, I barely even knew the guy until he was in my English class this semester.”

Jubilee rolled her eyes. “And I’m sure it’s entirely coincidental that he never seems to remember the homework and has to text you every other night.”

“He’s very busy with football,” Lydia said defensively, finally sitting up to look at Jubilee. “He forgets to write things down.”

Jubilee laughed, her shoulders heaving. “You have got to be kidding me—not only do you have a crush on him, you’re in utter denial that he has a thing for you, too.”

Lydia scoffed. “He does not have a _thing_ for me,” she replied, rolling her eyes and praying that she wasn’t blushing. “He’s the captain of the football team, almost a household name in college football, and nearly every girl on campus is in love with him. I’m amazed he even remembers my name. There’s no way he sees me as more than the nerd in English class who always knows the homework.”

“I can’t even reason with you.” Jubilee hopped off the bed, shaking her head as she went. “Now, you better figure your shit out and put a costume together because we’re leaving in fifteen minutes.”

With an annoyed huff, Lydia collapsed back into the pile of clothes. “I hate Halloween.”

* * *

Thanks to some quick thinking and a raid of Jubilee’s closet, Lydia somehow managed to find herself a costume—black jeans, a terrifyingly tight black crop top, and a pair of cat ears to complete the look. Jubilee helped her with makeup, and when she looked in the mirror, Lydia had to admit that she almost looked _hot_.

The party was exactly what she expected—blaring music, bad punch, cheap beer, and hordes of people grinding on the makeshift dancefloor. Lydia remembered in a heartbeat why she hated house parties. Within minutes, Jubilee had found Sweet Pea and made her way to the dancefloor, leaving Lydia to scrounge for drinks alone.

She recognized his laugh as soon as she walked into the kitchen.

Reggie Mantle was standing by the island, filling an orange solo cup with punch and laughing at something one of the other guys was saying. At first glance, Lydia thought he was naked, his entire torso exposed over the counter. It was only on the second look that she managed to pull her mouth shut and notice the loincloth. The insanely attractive asshole would go as Tarzan.

When he looked up, his eyes widened, his lips parting slightly. “Lydia?”

Walking the rest of the way into the kitchen, she grabbed a cup from the pile as casually as she could when her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. “Hey, Reggie.”

His eyes were moving up and down her body, and it took him a minute to put together words. “You—um—look—well, fuck.”

She laughed, her heart now threatening to rocket off of the planet entirely. Smirking, she leaned onto the island, reaching to grab a cup and giving him what was sure to be an excellent view down the front of her low-cut top. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you—uh—don’t normally dress like that.” He swallowed hard, his eyes darkening as he managed to take a breath. “You look great.”

She rolled her eyes, glad the room was dark enough that he wouldn’t see how hard she was blushing. “Thanks. I had a bitch of a time finding a costume.”

He nodded, licking his lips as he walked around the island to stand next to her. Lydia could practically feel the heat radiating off of him as he leaned on the counter, his body just inches from hers. His lips curved into a familiar smirk. “Really? Because I have an absolutely perfect idea for you.”

“Yeah?” She bit back a laugh. “And what’s that?”

His grin softened, and he leaned in even closer, his voice dropping to a whisper. “Be mine.”

Her jaw dropped open, and it took a moment before Lydia could even _think_ of a response. “Are you serious?” she blurted.

“I am.” Laughing, he snaked his arm around her on the counter, nearly touching her but leaving a sliver of space. “And while I may have asked in the dumbest way humanly possible, I would love to go out with you, Lydia.”

Slowly, she nodded, leaning in closer and closing the gap between their bodies. Feeling more courageous than she had in her life, she rested her hand on his chest, running her fingertips over the smooth muscle. “I’d love to, Reggie.”

His hand moved to her hip, pulling her slight frame even tighter against him with an uncontainable grin. “Awesome. Want to dance?”

“I’d love to.”


	7. Something Else to Ride (Bughead)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 36\. “I’m tired of this broom. You got anything else I can ride?”

Jughead’s lips curved into a grin as he took a sip of his beer. He didn’t know how Betty managed to convince him to go to a Halloween party at Reggie Mantle’s house, of all places. Actually, scratch that, he knew exactly how.

As he watched her on the dance floor, his eyes were drawn to her long legs, covered by fishnet tights. Her witch costume was anything but scary with a low-cut front and a lacy corset that left _just enough_ to the imagination. When she had come out of her room dressed in _that_, there was no way he wasn’t going with her.

On the makeshift dance floor, Betty was dancing with Veronica. Even a little drunk, she looked really fucking good dancing, her hips moving in a way that made Jughead start thinking absolutely filthy thoughts. What he wouldn’t give to be yanking her off the dancefloor and getting the hell out of there.

Suddenly, there was some guy Jughead didn’t recognize sliding into place behind Betty, giving her a look at Jughead knew all too well as he reached for her hips. Jughead’s body tensed, and he was just about to head out to the floor when he saw a knowing look pass between Betty and Veronica. He paused, waiting to see what they had planned first. 

Without even looking, Betty clutched her large, wooden broomstick a little tighter. Her lips curved into a grin as Veronica took her hand, lifting it so Betty could twirl and send the broom hurtling straight into the grabby jerk’s face.

The handle hit him with an audible smack, and the guy shouted, grabbing for his face.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Betty exclaimed, biting back a laugh. “I didn’t realize how close you were to me.”

Jughead chuckled as the guy muttered something angry in response before stalking off. Then, Betty caught his eye, slipping off the dance floor to join him near the snack table.

“Hey Jug,” he murmured, grabbing his waist and pulling him close for a kiss. “Having fun.”

He laughed as the brim of her pointed hat knocked him in the forehead. “Well, _that_ looked fun.”

She rolled her eyes. “The nerve of some assholes.” Her eyes took on a mischievous glint, and she pulled him a little closer, closing the distance between their bodies. “So, Jughead, you almost ready to head out?”

“I could be,” he mused, holding her hat out of the way to look at her face. “Why?”

She grinned, licking her lips and locking eyes with him. “Well, I’m getting pretty tired of this broom, and I was hoping you might have something else I can ride.”

Jughead’s eyes widened, and he had to bite back a soft moan. “Oh, I do.”

“I guess we better get out of here, then.”

Jughead grabbed her hand, already starting for the door without even bothering to say goodbye to anyone. “I’d like nothing more.”


	8. Fangs' Fangs (Fangs x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18\. “I went trick-or-treating, but I didn’t get any Hershey’s. Could you share some kisses?”

“Jellybean, slow down!” you called, jogging slightly to catch up with her. This year, the little girl had decided to go as a robot. While it had taken hours to painstakingly construct the massive cardboard costume, the blinking lights covering her head at least made her easy to spot on the dimly lit Southside streets.

“But I don’t want to slow down,” she whined, turning back and giving you a look that she had clearly learned from Jughead. “We still have two more whole blocks to go!”

You groaned, pulling your coat more tightly around yourself and picking up the pace. “Fine, but when we get to the Fogarty’s house, we’re taking a break!”

She was already darting ahead, her bulky costume nearly knocking a toddler off the sidewalk. “So, you can kiss your boyfriend?” she teased.

“Maybe I will, but that’s none of your business,” you muttered under your breath. More than anything, you were looking forward to getting a break from your sister’s mad dash between houses. That, and a mug of his mom’s homemade apple cider that she made every Halloween.

When you got to Fangs’ house, you couldn’t contain your smile when you saw him handing out candy on the porch. He was dressed as a vampire—plastic fangs and all. As soon as he saw your coming, he grinned.

“Well look who we have here,” he mused, looking down at Jellybean’s costume. “You must be a robot.”

“I am!” She held out her pumpkin-shaped bucket. “Trick or treat!”

Laughing, he gave her a small handful of candy, making her jaw drop.

“Wow, thanks, Fangs!”

“Anytime, kid. You guys hanging out for a while? I bet my mom has a pumpkin muffin for you inside.” He was still talking to Jellybean, but his gaze had flicked to you, and you felt a hot blush creeping up your neck.

Her eyes went wide. “Extra candy and a muffin? We better come back here on the way back.” Grinning, she dashed inside, her robot costume barely fitting through the door.

As soon as she was out of sight, you climbed the steps onto the porch, letting Fangs pull you into an embrace. “Hey you,” your murmured, kissing him on the cheek.

“How’s trick or treating going?” he asked, the cheap plastic fangs in his mouth giving him a slight lisp. “Having fun?”

You rolled your eyes. “Are you going to take those damn Fangs out?”

“Why should I?” he asked, grinning mischievously.

“Well, despite spending _hours _trick or treating, I haven’t got a single Hershey’s.” You grinned, standing up on your tiptoes, your lips brushing against his jaw. “Think you could share some kisses?”

“Oh, I can absolutely help you with that.” He leaned in to press his lips into yours.

Just before his lips reached yours, though, you pulled back, making a face. “Not with those fangs in, babe.”

“But my costume,” he whined. “The fangs are what makes it come to life.”

You gave him a skeptical look. “Costume or kisses. You can’t have both.”

She shrugged, his lips curving into a grin. “Costume it is, then. Happy Halloween, babe!”

“Fangs!”

“I’m kidding!”


	9. Tights (Sweet Pea & Fangs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13\. “It’s scary how good we’d look together.”

“C’mon, man,” Fangs groaned. “Just put on the damn costume.”

“There is no chance in _hell_ I am wearing that,” Sweet Pea replied, giving him a skeptical look. “That may be the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever seen.”

“You’re so dramatic, Sweet Pea.” He rolled his eyes, snatching his own costume to start putting it on. “It’s hilarious. Everyone will be all over this.”

Sweet Pea held his gaze, his dark stare unblinking. “Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy? What are we, twelve?”

“Well, if we were twelve, we wouldn’t think SpongeBob is cool,” Fangs replied as if it were the most obvious thing. “The show hasn’t been any good since we were that age.”

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Tights? Really, Fangs?”

“Oh, come on, man. You’d look great in tights.” Fangs grinned. “You have great calves, you know.”

Sweet Pea’s eyes narrowed. “I have great calves?”

“Yeah, dude.” Fangs nodded, pulling on his own tights with a grin. “You have great calves—the kind that will look _awesome _in this costume.”

Sweet Pea groaned, snatching the costume off the bed. “How come I have to be Mermaid Man?”

Fangs rolled his eyes. “Would you rather be Barnacle Boy? Because I can take this back off, and—”

“Please don’t,” Sweet Pea cut him off. “They’re already on, that’s not a garment meant to be swapped around.” He sighed, finally starting to shrug off his own clothes. “Let’s just get this party over with.”

The boys finished getting dressed, and when they were both ready, Fangs tossed Sweet Pea his mask and dragged him over to the full-length mirror to look at the finished product.

“I have to say, it’s _scary_ how good we’d look together,” Fangs said, winking as he grinned at Sweet Pea.

“Fogarty, one more word, and I’m taking this shit off.”

“Oooh, please do.”

“_Fangs!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and Happy Halloween!!


End file.
